Christmas Detention
by Yugure-chawn
Summary: What happens if Hermione got detention on Christmas Eve with the horrible potions teacher? One-Shot, HG/SS.


**Hello everybody:)**

**I know it's a bit strange to write a Christmas Fanfic in this weather (it's outside now 25 °C) But this idea popped in my mind last night, and I couldn't resist to write it. **

**It's my first HG/SS fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it! And as they say, it doesn't hurt to leave a review;) It means a lot for the hearts of writers:)**

**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. Although I wished Snape was mine:(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione hesitated, but then raised her hand to knock on the door. There was a moment of silence after the sounded faded away, but then a voice from the other side of the door said, 'Come in.'<p>

Hermione opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside the classroom on the other side of it.

'Miss Granger', the person in front of the classroom sneered, 'What do I owe you for this unexpected visit?'

Hermione walked to the desk in front of the classroom and said, 'You gave me detention for tomorrow night sir, but it is Christmas Eve, so I wondered if I could sit out my detention tonight.' She looked to the teacher in front of her.

'NO', he snapped, 'You were the person who broke the rules, Miss Granger, and you must see the consequences of it, even if that means spending your Christmas Eve in detention!'

Hermione was shocked by his outburst, 'I'm sorry for disturbing you', she murmured, while turning around to flee from the classroom.

'Six o'clock tomorrow evening Miss Granger', she heard him calling, while she felt an strange feeling in her stomach.

_-HGSSHGSSHGSS-_

The next evening Hermione ran towards the dungeons, cursing under her breath, 'That damn Peeves, now I'm late for my detention.' She checked her watch while the passed the door that gave excess to the dungeons, 6:10 it said, she started to run faster and turned a corner when she crashed into someone.

She fell towards the ground, '_dammed,_ c_an it get even worse then it already was?_', she thought seeing the floor coming close. Suddenly two arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist and shoulders, preventing her from hitting the ground. The arms pulled her to a warm body, while she inhaled in shock, _Cinnamon and Vanilla_, she recognised, _and something else I can't recall_.

'Thank you', she muttered into the chest of the person holding her. He Hermione did pulled out of the man's arms and looked at him, she inhaled in shock, 'P- Professor Snape', she managed to say, she quickly stared to her shoes in embarrassment.

'You are late Miss Granger', he sneered.

'Sorry sir, but I ran into Peeves on my way here and- ', she muttered, but Snape interrupted her. 'One, I don't care for you excuses Miss Granger, 6 o'clock is 6 o'clock, and second, it's rude to stare to you shoes when someone is talking to you, especially if it's your superior. Now get in the class room and start writing your lines.'

Hermione bowed her head to avoid his eyes and hurried to a desk in front of the room.

As she sat in the desk she read the line Snape had given her to copy.

'I must not shout at my teachers or insult them in any way'

It was written in a neat, curly handwriting, Snape's handwriting. _I never knew Snape had such a nice handwriting,_ she thought, looking at the him in the front of the classroom.

She inhaled in shock when she saw him looking at her. She looked in his eyes, but didn't recognise them, the where not longer cold, black and piercing, like they usually are. No, they where warm and soft.

The next moment they turned cold again as Snape hissed, 'Problems Miss Granger?' She shook her head, 'no sir', she said as she started writing her lines.

After she wrote about 20 lines, she looked up to her Professor, he was busy marking an essay to notice she had stopped writing. She took this moment to have a good look at him. He had a bit of a pale skin, probably from being in a dungeon most of the time, but it was smooth. In his concentration he ran a hand trough his hair, his hair reflected the light from the candles, and it wasn't even greasy like everybody wondered how it felt if she wrapped it around her fingers while he held her close to him- _Wait, _she thought, _Am I really thinking this? Snap out of it 'Mione, he's your teacher for Merlins Sake! _

She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her lines again, but after a couple of more lines her eyes wandered again to the man before her.

She saw him looking at her and swallowed, 'Is there something wrong sir?', she asked. Snape looked away, 'Nothing Miss Granger. Continue with your lines', as he picked up another essay.

She stared at him, _what's wrong with me today, first I was late for my detention and now I can't keep my eyes off my professor, _she thought, _should I make a move on him? But what, 'Hello Professor, well I always thought you were an ass, but it seems I was wrong. I love you' _no way that was going to work. She sighed and continued writing her lines, the sooner she was finished, the sooner she could get away from here to get her thoughts right.

_-HGSSHGSSHSGG-_

After twenty more minutes she was finished with her lines and put her quill down, as she massaged her fingers she looked at her teacher. _He is cute, _she saw, _why didn't she see it before?_ It seems like Snape heard that she was finished because he looked up, 'Finished Miss Granger?', he asked, she nodded, 'I am, sir.'

Snape walked stood up and walked to her desk to inspect her lines, 'Alright, you're done for tonight Miss Granger, I expect you learned your lesson.'

She nodded again, 'Yes, sir, I have.'

'Pack your belongings, and you're dismissed', he snarled as he returned to his desk.

Slowly she stood up and started to gather her belongings when she heard a soft sound coming from the Great Hall, it seems like dinner had finished already, _Wait, dinner was already finished? What time is it, _she thought as she checked her watch. 8:30, she has been here for more then 2 hours, it didn't feel that way. She closed her eyes to listen to the music, it was a Muggle song she recognized, It was 'All I want for Christmas is You.'

While she listened to the lyrics a plan popped in her head, _If that would be possible, _she thought as she closed her bag.

She stretched her back and walked to Snape's desk, he looked up at the sound of her steps, 'Miss Granger, I thought I dismissed you', he sneered.

She nodded, 'I know sir, but since it's Christmas Eve, I'd like to give you a present, but I just don't know what and I hoped you could help me with it.'

She felt her face turning red, _No, not now!_ He put down his quill and stood up, 'you want to give _me_ a present Miss Granger, the dungeon bat?'

She nodded shyly, 'It's Christmas sir, so why not?' She looked up to him and to her surprise a small smile was on his lips, _Severus Snape, smiling..._

She leaned on his desk, 'But if you don't want it, then I'll just go.' She turned around to get her back when Snape hissed, 'No!'

A small smile appeared on her lips. She walked back to him until there was less then a foot space between them, Snape moved back a little but Hermione grabbed his ropes, 'if you want your Christmas present, you have to stay here', she whispered huskily.

Snape froze in his action as his cheeks flushed, _Alright it's now or never_, she thought while she started to close the gap between them. 'Miss Granger, this is highly inappropriate-', Snape started before Hermione placed her lips on his to silence them.

They were hard, but warm, she wrapped her arms around Snape's neck as she leaned against him, she felt Snape stiffen and she broke contact with him. She turned around to grab her bag, while she mumbled, 'Sorry sir.'

She ran to the open door when it closed in front of her, she turned around to see Snape pointing his wand to the door, 'You will not leave before you explain yourself', he hissed in a dangerous voice.

Hermione tried to open the door when she heard footsteps coming her way, she turned around to see her Potions teacher standing before her.

Hermione tried to create space between them, but she couldn't move because the closed door was behind her.

Snape placed his hands on either side of her and leaned into her until his face was only a few inches away, she could smell his Cinnamon and Vanilla scent, 'What was that, Miss Granger', he hissed softly.

She tried to avoid his eyes and looked to his black robe, 'I- I don't know sir, I don't know what's gotten into me', she mumbled. 'Miss Granger, what you did is highly inappropriate-' 'I know sir, it won't happen again', she interrupted him.

'I wasn't finished yet, Miss Granger', Snape hissed, 'I said it was highly inappropriate, but I didn't say I didn't _enjoy_ it.'

One of his hands touched her chin lightly so he could look her in the eyes. Again she was shocked to see a pair of dark, but warm and soft eyes in front of her.

'Sir-', she said, then she understood what he means with those words. She dropped her bag on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck once more while she crushed her lips on his.

Snape reacted in an instant and wrapped his arms around her back as he pulled her close to his body. She leaned into him as she felt his lips part and his tongue slid over her closed lips. She opened them without thinking twice, she shivered when their tongues met, she tasted Vanilla. She moaned softly as their tongues battled for dominance.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, it wasn't greasy as everyone said, it was soft and smooth. She pulled away to catch her breath, they both panted as Snape followed her jaw line with one finger, 'Miss Granger-', she touched with her finger his lips to silence him, 'It's Hermione, Severus', she whispered. A small smile appeared on Severus' lips, 'Hermione', he said softly, 'It's past curfew, and even though you are Head Girl, you shouldn't be outside your room.'

He chuckled lightly, 'Because you broke the rules again, you have detention tomorrow night, 6:00 in my rooms.' Hermione sighed in amusement, 'But, Sir, it's Christmas.' Snape looked at her, 'don't let me repeat myself Miss Granger, you broke the rules, so you must see the consequences of it.'

She smiled as she pressed her lips against his once more, she opened her mouth to give his tongue entrance. After few moments Snape pulled back and took a step back. 'You really must go now, Miss Granger. Otherwise you will be in big trouble.' She smiled, 'I understand, sir', she opened the door and walked into the dungeon.

Before she closed the door she whispered, 'Merry Christmas Sir', she closed the door, so she didn't hear him sighed, 'Merry Christmas Hermione, Merry Christmas.'


End file.
